Full Moon Over Crystal Tokyo
by Wildevale
Summary: Okay, this is a RP that some friends and I did over the summer on 1 of our friends websites. I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review or leave CONSTRUCTIVE critism if you have it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya, everyone! Chibi Senshi of Saturn here again! I finally have a story worth putting up here, so here it is. This was a Role Play Event that took place on a Sailor Senshi ). I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE read and review. Also, I will not be able to update GS3: A New beginning until school starts next week, since all of my chapters are on the school computer ;;; Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I also do not own Blade. That belongs to the member Blade of Full Moon Over Crystal Tokyo(see above URL).

Chapter 1 Crossroad Jr. High and Evil's Meeting 

Bunny ran into the school and slid open the door to home room only to be greeted by the home room teacher Miss Haruna  
  
"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! BUNNY!" Her teacher yelled at her annoyed at her tardiness again.  
  
She sniffed hating to be yelled at and put her hands behind her back guiltily. "I'm sorry, you see there was this poor old kitty in the street-..." She cut herself off by her stomach grumbling for food.

"_I need food." She thought to herself._

She pulled out her breakfast her mom had packed for her and smiled happily to herself.

"_Breakfast can't do without It." She thought to herself. _She began to pull on the loop that held the knot of the handkerchief around her breakfast but stopped immediately once Miss H. began to yell at her  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY?!" ::Miss H. said yelling at Bunny:: "Maybe if you got here on time you wouldn't get such bad grades!" ::she said handing back Bunny's quiz grade with a big 30 written at the top::

Yura, the new student, heard the yelling from outside the room. She was against the wall on the doors right side, waiting nervously to be introduced. "Oh my..."

Bunnies sighed and leaned against a wall picturing her mother's reaction as she listened to her two friends lecture her on her grades.

" Class? We have a new student here today. Meet Yura." Miss H. Brings Yura into the classroom in the front: " You can sit next to... Bunny." Points:  
  
Yura's dull eyes follow the teacher's finger. She takes her steps, and sits down at her desk, her hair held back by the ribbon, not moving even in the wind. She looked at Bunny.

Bunny looked over to the new student and shuddered her quietness that kind of scared her.

"I'm sorry...." Yura says, seemingly reading Bunny's mind.

"Um..." She looks out the window to see the black cat Luna. "Is that.. Cat yours?" She said slowly lifting her arm, pointing to the cat. Her voice was soft.

Bunny turned her head to see what cat the new student was talking about and saw it was the same cat from earlier. "Umm.... yup." she said blinking.

In the Hallway...

Hotaru Tomoe walked into the school. She had a hunch that all the classes were in session, but she also knew her father said he would send her here for a while, since Infinity Collage was getting remodeled.  
"I wonder where the office is...?" she thought.

Hotaru walked around for a few minutes, before seeing an open door. She looked inside to see a girl with really long blonde hair and a girl with black hair tied with a ribbon who gave off a weird aura talking.  
"Hmmm... I wonder who they are? They look familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it..."

She also looked to the front of the room to see the teacher, whom she had heard yelling at a girl called "Bunny" when she was down the hall.

"_I guess the people at this school are very loud. Oh well."_  
Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.  
"_I had better go look for the office..._"

She made her way down the hall until she finally found the door labeled "Office".  
  
_Here it is! I thought I would never find it...._  
  
Hotaru walked inside and went to the front desk  
  
"Excuse me." she said to the assistant.

The assistant looked up.  
  
"Oh hello! Let me guess, you are the girl from Infinity Collage?"  
" Um, yes. Where am I suppose to go?" asked Hotaru.  
"You are going to be in Miss Harana's class."

"Okay thank you, but where is her class?" She asked.  
  
"Down the hall," said the assistant, who put on a set of headphones.  
  
"But," said Hotaru.  
  
The assistant didn't hear her.  
  
"_Looks like I'm on my own._" She thought to herself.

Back with Bunny...

After lots of yelling for her test, Bunny got sent down to the office sniffling with some tears welling in her eyes like they normally would when she was upset.

Hotaru sighed.  
_Maybe I should wait until someone shows up? No, that could take forever. Maybe I will just wait._

Bunny continued walking sniffling.

"Why does she have to be so mean?"

"It was just one teeny weensy 30."

"I've gotten higher grades.. Like that 50 I got last week!"

Bunny continued walking straight into the office till she bumped into a girl with black hair.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry sorry." She frantically apologized.

"Oh, that is quite all right. Wait, you're the girl I saw in the classroom talking to the weird girl with the strange aura!"  
  
She smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomoe. What is yours?"

"Oh!" she said, Very confused about what she meant by aura, but smiled back goofily back to her normal cheerful. "I'm Serena Tsukino but everyone calls me Bunny."

"Oh! I heard a teacher yell your name earlier when I was down the hall. It is nice to meet you. By the way, do you know where Ms. Harana's room is? I am suppose to be in her class, since my school, Infinity Collage, is getting remodeled at the moment." Hotaru said smiling.

Bunny grinned happily. "Yup! That's my home room!"

She swirled around in the direction down the hall to the room and turned her head back to Hotaru.

"Come on I'll take ya there myself!" she said smiling goofily like always.

Hotaru laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time  
  
"Thank you very much. It is very nice of you to help me out. At my other school, everyone is older than I am, so they believe I don't deserve kindness... It is nice to see it isn't the same everywhere else...."  
  
Hotaru smiled, very happy that she all ready had a friend.

Bunny looked at her with sympathy.  
"Are you serious? THAT'S HORRIBLE!" She exclaimed mad about how some people acted now days.

"People don't even give people a chance to warm up to you cause maybe you're a little shy and they do that!"

Her attitude changing back to normal as she smiled goofily and reassuringly "You won't have to worry about that here! Now come on before they wonder about us.," she said skipping slightly down the hall turning around still skipping backward slower waiting for her new friend to catch up.

"Yes, we should get to class. I really don't want to make the teacher mad on my first day."  
Hotaru winked at Bunny.  
  
"Are there any other people who are as nice as you are at this school? I just have never met anyone like you, so it would be cool if I could."

She turned red scratching her head.

"Oh you know just helping people out just a good deed but well yeah of course!"

She said happily and counting her friend's off on her fingers.

"There's Molly, she's really nice and smart! And..." She stopped blinking with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well... he can be annoying.. and a complete know-it-all but I guess he's my friend.. Melvin.." She continued trailing off.

Unknown POV

This evil man got into the Junior High very easily. All it took was some very evil ways of intimidation.

"Hmmm...I sense many of whom I am looking for in this place...

Maybe I can find them all and get back to what I was doing.."

He then saw two girls walking and grinned walked up to them "Hello...." His expression on his face serious as he then spoke once more.

"Do you know anyone that might be a Sailor Scout or Sailor Knight?" He chuckled.

"I need to kill them."

A grin playing over his lips as he looked to the two young women.

Hotaru looked away from Bunny to see a strange man.  
"Sailor Scout? What's that?"  
  
She looked at Bunny.  
  
"Do you know what a Sailor Scout is?"  
  
Hotaru directed her attention back to the man in front of her.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked  
_"There is something weird about his aura, but I can't put my finger on it..." she thought, "Why is it so much like Kaori's and my dad's lab assistants? And what is a Sailor Scout?"_

"Hmm....I see how it is...no one will tell me." His grin disappearing as his face became emotionless:: "Some better tell me where they are or...ha ha ha....this school will be getting a new room or two." Slowly a dark aura started to come over his "Now tell me. Or this little meeting will end in blood shed." ::he laughed as he had that grin back now:: "ha ha ha ha!" Then suddenly, the man crossed his arms over his chest and then started to float off the ground. "Hmmm....Just tell me.... Are you two one of them? I will give you a hint. On his Sailor Moon...or Sailor Saturn." he chuckled "I'm sure...you've heard of them..."

Hotaru, who didn't know about her latent Senshi form, looked at him with a questioning look. Suddenly, a purple symbol appeared on her forehead...  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make up!"  
She lost control of herself and suddenly transformed without knowing it. When she was done, she suddenly fainted.

"Ah!?! ::he would float back a bit and then smiled:: "Hmmm..." He would nod as he would take hold of that young woman and placed her over his shoulder:: "Hmmm, this is easy.." He started to chuckle as he disappeared in a black flame, taking Sailor Saturn with him.

A/N: How did you like it? Please leave a review and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I will post the next chapter sooner if I get reviews!

Sayonara!

Chibi Senshi of Saturn


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter to FMOCT! I want to give a thank you to my first reviewer, freaky-sis! Thanks a bunch! Also, The url didn't show up last time, so here it 

**_Disclaimer: I do not, and never have, owned Sailor Moon. BACK YOU LAWYERS! BACK!!!_**

Chapter 2: Shadow Castle: Evil's Plan part 1 

"Ha ha ha!" Blade appeared within his dark castle. "Hmmm..." He then disappeared with the young woman and then suddenly she was in chains and Blade chuckled evilly as he floated there waiting for this Sailor Scout to wake. "Hmmm...." His face emotionless as he waited.

Hotaru's POV:

Hotaru started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself bound with chains in a castle of shadows.  
_"What happened? What is going on?" she thought, "The last thing I remember was hearing a voice in my head saying "let me out, set me free" and then I blacked out...Now the question is, what happened after I blacked out...?"_  
She looked and saw she was wearing a purple and white sailor fuku and had a purple and silver glaive beside her. She had on a golden tiara with an amethyst stone embedded in it and a purple choker with a golden star around her neck. She could suddenly feel a dark power. It was close to her own aura, yet it was somehow stronger and darker...  
"Where am I?"  
She looked up and saw the man that she and Bunny had met at the school. He had mentioned Sailor Moon, as well as Sailor Saturn. Why did he think she was one he was looking for? She wasn't one of them. Was she?

"Hmmm...So, you still don't know who you are do you?" he said as he then landed to the hard ground and smiled.

"Well my dear, you are Sailor Saturn.... And I am bound by my evil heart to kill and take the powers of the Sailor Scouts." That grin was just all over his face.

"Although, for me to use my soul steal technique ...I need to beat you to near death." He would snap his fingers and the chains suddenly came off her.

Blade's POV

"There is also not honor in killing someone when they can not fight back." He grinned as he floated back and then nodded.

"Prepare yourself not Saturn, its time to fight." He tried to look inside her to unleash the powers of Saturn so they can truly have a battle.

Hotaru's POV

Hotaru couldn't believe it.  
_"I am Sailor Saturn? Wow, what do you know. Wait, he said he is going to kill me. What am I going to do?"_  
  
She then heard that same voice from before inside her head.  
_Hotaru... listen... _  
  
_"Who are you?"_  
_I am the side of you that is Sailor Saturn. I hold all of the memories of what happened the first time you transformed, as well as the memories of when this originally happened. Allow me to give them back. I didn't do it sooner because I thought it would be too much for you, but you need them so you can survive!_  
Hotaru suddenly started glowing a pale purple and floated in the air. In her mind, she saw all of the memories of her past. Then she noticed that in one of the them, she was swallowing an elaborate crystal and turning into a different person.  
_"Who is that?" she asked.  
That is Mistress 9, your evil counterpart. Your father and Kaori know about her and have been trying to summon her. To awaken her, they have been stealing Heart Crystal's, looking for the purest one... Don't allow anyone to find out about her, especially that guy who captured you. He could use you to kill the rest of the Senshi...including Rini...  
"Rini!?"  
Yes, she is Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's future daughter who came back to the past to find the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
Now, do your best, and beat this joker!_  
Sailor Saturn picked up her glaive.  
"Okay, here goes nothing!"

Normal POV:

"Aha....so you have found your true powers now." Blade then grinned as he removed his katana from its sheath.

"Dark Soul Powers! Engage!"

A black aura exploded around him and his hair turned black and those eyes went a evil blood red, hi attire turned all black, he chuckled evilly as a pendent appeared over his chest, it was a black crystal:: "Ah...I feel much better now...its good to be back at my full strength." ::he then looked to Sailor Saturn:: "Time for me to take your powers Saturn." ::he grinned as his blade glowed a black:: "Shadow Crescent Wave!" ::he would slash downward and then upward as two black energy waves shaped like a crescent fired at Saturn::

"Silent Wall!"  
A purple barrier appeared around Saturn and the attack bounced off and headed right back at Blade.  
"I refuse to let you win! I will win! I will prove I am not weak!"  
Then, suddenly, a black colored star appeared on her forehead in place of her senshi symbol. Her aura turned black mixed with purple and she turned around. There was Kaolinite, an enemy of the Senshi and she was holding a pure heart crystal.  
"So you are the one who is called Blade...hmmm.... Well, I just wanted to tell you that my employer is giving you a partner for your assignment. She is called Mistress 9.... The evil side of Hotaru Tomoe or should I say.... Sailor Saturn..."  
Saturn gasped.  
"What!"  
Kaolinite smirked and let the crystal she was holding float towards Saturn. Without realizing it, she swallowed the crystal and began to transform.....


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minna-sans! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please don't throw sharp objects at me! Anyways, I present to you Chapter 3 of FMOCT!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon, but I DO own a Sailor Moon CD(Full Moon Collection, all re-mixes)!

This was created on the FMOCT RPGand it does not belong to me. I will put the link in my bio.

**_Chapter 3: Shadow Castle, Evil's Plan Part 2_**

"Ah!?"

His eyes widened and then he jumped taking hold of Saturn's mouth:: "No!" ::he started to glow with his dark aura.

"Soul Steal...."

Suddenly the heart started to come to Blades hand, until he finally had a hold of it.

"I don't need your help," he told her as he looked at her face.

"I need to powers of the Sailor Scouts, so I may rule Crystal Tokyo...when I go back. And no Mistress 9 will be part of it!" He looked at the heart crystal in his hand.

"Though I will keep this." His blade started to glow a blood red color.

"Now leave! Or I will be forced to destroy you!"

He wasn't even concerning himself with Saturn, he had way too much honor to have an opponent transformed to help him; he wished to do everything on his own.

"Hmmm...."

Saturn stopped transforming and returned to her normal form as Hotaru. She fainted from so much power flowing through her only to reverse it self and turn her back to normal. Her Senshi symbol still glowed, but she wasn't transforming.  
Kaolinite looked on and turned her gaze to Blade.  
"She is exhausted from all the power changes. Leave her be and she will be fine...You know you could have made your job so much easier if you just gave her the Heart Crystal, right? The one who gives her the crystal, controls her for the most part. And the Heart Crystal can be removed with a simple spell, so you could still steal her powers after you steal the others. Though, I guess you are smart to get her first, seeing as how she is probably one of the stronger Sailor Senshi. Her powers revolve around Life and Death.... well, mostly Death. In the past, she destroyed an entire planet with one attack. Her age fluxuates all the time, so one time she is 15 and another she can be 3, so she never dies...a warning to you Blade... do not forget what I have told you, or it could mean your own demise...."

Blade would look to Saturn and then nodded to the warning of this evil.

"Yes, I understand."

He dropped from his demonic state and looked to the heart crystal and placed it in his pocket. He then picked up Saturn and then faded into a dark room, it was his room. "Ahh...hmmm.."

He would place Saturn on the bed and covered her, after this he would go and get a chair and sit there with a cool cloth and placed it over her forehead to cool her down abit:: "Hmmmm...."

He didn't understand...why was he helping her, he then grabbed his chest in pain.  
"Ahhh...errr...." He couldn't move and slowly he was able to take the heart crystal out of his pocket, itwas glowing.  
"Wha.....what is going on....errrr...."  
With that he crushed the crystal and the pain suddenly stopped.  
"Ahhh...hmmm...what's was that about...."

He sighed heavily as he patted the cool cloth over Saturn's forehead as he waited for her to wake.

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. She felt something cool on her forehead, which had felt like it was on fire after everything that had just happened. She still couldn't believe that Kaori had betrayed her and gave Blade the Crystal. She sat up and looked around and saw that Blade had been sitting there.  
"Why would he do that?" she thought.  
She looked on the floor and saw crystal shards on the floor that looked suspiciously like the Heart Crystal....  
She looked up at Blade.  
"Where am I?" she asked," And what happened after I past out?"

Blade sighed.  
"Hmm, your in my room resting." ::he then would lay her back down and placed the cloth over her forehead.  
"I had a interesting talk with the person who gave you the heart crystal." He then sat back in the chair.  
"Seems you can never die, because you can be three or fifteen years olds or what not." He then looked to the broken heart crystal.  
"I destroyed that crystal because it was causing me pain...so you must not have to worry anymore about it."

"Thank you for helping me. You know, the person who gave me the Heart Crystal was Kaolinite, but I know her as Kaori. She is my dad's lab assistant and our housekeeper. As for what she said about me changing ages, it only happens if I use a certain attack according to my past memories. I am not sure about the rest, but I know that heart crystals are just like a person's soul."

She thought for a moment.  
"Well, not exactly, but pretty close. I don't know why it caused you pain, but the aura of the crystal seems to be a pure one. Could that have anything to do with the pain you felt? I can sense there is good in your aura. It is well hidden, but it is there. You may deny it all you want, but I haven't been wrong yet with auras."

Blade grinned and then chuckled.  
"Hmhmhm, there was a time I might have been pure but I don't remember it...all I remember is my creator telling what was needed for me to rule crystal Tokyo.."  
He sighed.  
"I wonder....since I use to be pure maybe that heart crystal was trying to transform me.....like it can you."  
He then sighed again.  
"But my duty wont be sidetracked because of this. I will let you go..for now."  
He then smiled.  
"But remember what I am after."  
He would sit back in his chair and sighed trying to rest, the thought of him going pure racing through his mind, could it be true...? Was he once pure...no one would never know.  
"Hmmmm..."

"Thank you very much again for helping me. Just know, if you need some help, not taking the powers of the Senshi kind of help, but just help in general, I'll help you out."  
She smiled.  
"You know it is weird how the crystal turns you good, but it turns me evil. I will probably never understand that."

Blade nodded and then stood.  
"Yes it is."  
Then suddenly a dark shadow appeared within Blade rooms laughing with a deep evil voice.  
"Ahhh...who's there? Get out of my home."

-Nova- "Hahaha....whats wrong brother? You don't want to take the Senshi's powers anymore?" ::he walked out of the darkness, his red hair spiked up and those red eyes staring at his only brother::

-Blade- "Leave now Brother....I told you not to follow me to this time! I will gain the powers of the Senshi and then go back to Rule Crystal Tokyo!"

-Nova- "Hmmm, that hasn't worked so far, I thought you would have at least had Saturn's power by now...but you don't your letting her rest and then leave!"

-Blade- "Unlike you Nova I believe in honored battles, and to fight someone when their not at their prime is dishonor!" ::Blades eyes turning a bit black as rage started to build between him and his brother::

-Nova- "Fine....I will go back to Crystal Tokyo....but if I see no power stealing in the next week....your dead and I will take their powers!"

-Blade- "Hmmm...Don't count on it brother...my next target is Ami or should I say Sailor Mercury."

-Nova- "Whatever.... just get on with it, I grow board of losing and running from the Senshi!" ::he would disappear in a red smoke and back through the rift::

-Blade- "Ahhh...hmmm....that was a bit close..." ::he then looked to Saturn and sighed:: "Hmmm, leave...before I change my mind about helping you...." He just stood there, thinking of what his brother had said to him.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja mata Minna-sans! Don't foget to review please!

Chibi Senshi of Saturn


End file.
